


Toothbrush Buddies

by orphan_account



Category: OMFGitsJackandDean, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z1kNjhW7W8E</p><p>Light fluff and really short and not my best work but YOU KNOW WHAT!?!?!<br/>I'VE BEEN IN WRITERS BLOCK FOR LIKE A MONTH BE GRATEFUL YOU GET THIS</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toothbrush Buddies

Jack wasn't spying, he doesn't spy. He was a bit curious, and you had to give him credit for that.  
Dean was staying at his house for the next few days to film a new video and just catch up. They'd both been so busy with school and their personal videos, their time together was getting shorter. So when they found out that they'd both be getting a week off from school on the same days they jumped right on the chance to spend their time together. And all of Jack's house mates were out of town for the break. It was perfect.  
On the morning of the second day of Dean's stay, however, Jack woke up to some uncomfortably familiar noises. He quietly crept out of his bed and tiptoed down the hallway to the room Dean was sleeping in, just as he heard Dean mumble his name quietly.  
Jack froze at the doorway, leaning against to listen in before gasping and slapping his hand over his mouth. Dean was jerking off!!!  
At first Jack was absolutely disgusted! Dean was staying in his best friend's bed! He gagged a little at the thought and made a mental note to change the sheets before his friend came home. But then he heard his name again. Curious, Jack leaned against the door to listen again.  
"Mmmmmm Jack…"  
His eyes widened. Was Dean thinking about…. him? Jack pushed away the all too familiar thoughts about his best friend. He wasn't thinking about his best friend that way… he wasn't-  
"Jack!" Dean moaned a little louder now, and Jack knew Dean was almost done. He squirmed in his spot, his own pants growing uncomfortably tighter.  
Jack pressed closer to the door, listening harder until finally he heard his friend's moans quiet down. He quickly bounded back to his bedroom and collapsed on his bed, trying not to think about how hot Dean was being. He instead forced himself to focus on what had just happened.  
Dean was thinking about _him_? While doing _that_? Jack's face broke into a grin. He knew he had to confront Dean about this. He stood up, bouncing around his room and getting dressed, feeling much too satisfied with himself.  
***  
"Okay well do you wanna just practice the beginning of the part where we talk to each other and if we feel like we've got it just work from there?"  
Dan was running late so Dean and Jack were just going to film the scenes that he wasn't in while they waited. They quickly shot the scene where Jack walks in on Dean brushing his teeth and then moved to the couch for the confrontation scene. Jack struggled to contain his excitement.  
Dean clicked the "record" button on the camera and sat down in his spot on the couch. He nodded at Jack and they began.  
"Hey," Jack tapped Dean's foot gently. His hands were shaking.  
Dean gave Jack a worried look. He glanced up before looking away again to avoid Jack's gaze. "Hey."  
"I just want to talk about what happened earlier-"  
"It doesn't matter Jack let's just leave it." Dean cut him off.  
Jack raised his hand slightly, "I just want you to know that what you were doing… completely normal, healthy, natural thing. Nothing to be embarrassed about-"  
"Lets not do this…" Dean shook his head.  
Jack took a deep breath, getting ready to go off script. "I mean, I know we've known each other for a while now and have always been friends…"  
Dean's eyes widened and he stared at Jack, "What?" He asked.  
Jack started talking faster, trying to hide the nervousness in his voice. "I mean when you were doing it, i know you were thinking about me, and that's fine i mean… everyone has confusing feelings about the friends they're most close to sometimes."  
The look of realization and terror plastered on Dean's faces stunned him to silence. Jack looked up, pausing to gage Dean's reaction. "um… I mean if that's how you feel, then i don't want you to think you have to hide it from me…" he trailed off.  
Dean's mouth gaped open. He swallowed hard and looked down, away from Jack's gaze. How could Jack have known! He could have sworn Jack was asleep when he did it this morning! Dean mumbled, "Um… you're not talking about brushing your teeth anymore are you, Jack?"  
Jack shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck. "Erm… no i'm not… Look i understand if you don't want to talk about it, but i'm here for you okay!" Jack stood up to leave, shaking his head. That went a lot worse then he had hoped. Just as he was about to walk out of the living room Jack heard Dean shuffling around on the couch behind him.  
"W- wait! Jack…" Dean muttered quietly. Jack turned around and Dean looked down again. "Um… m- maybe i do? Wanna talk about it?"  
Jack smiled and nodded. He walked over to the couch and sat down next to Dean, putting his arm around his best friend's shoulders.  
Dean blushed, "I… I've liked you for about a year now. I mean we've always been close, but i guess lately i've noticed whenever we hug all i can think about is it lasting longer and how much i-" He stopped himself, "am i weirding you out?"  
Jack smiled and tightened his grip on Dean's shoulders, "No! It's okay, if you wanna talk i'll listen!" Dean smiled and nodded, continuing on.  
"Well… i only really started noticing it more and more lately. I mean i was just feeling like… well you know… this morning, and you just kept coming into my thoughts… i couldn't help myself." Dean shook his head, using his free hand to wipe across his forehead.  
Jack frowned, he didn't like seeing Dean upset. He didn't really know what to say next. His own feelings for Dean had always been confused. He thought he loved Dean… but he didn't want to hurt him. If he hurt Dean… he would never forgive himself. Jack sighed, his hand tightening on Dean's shoulder. Dean leaned his head against Jack and sighed contently. He was stressed out and tired, but he felt warm and comfortable in Jack's arms.  
Jack glanced down at the shorter boy who was now almost completely in his lap. He didn't really think about it, but before knew it, Jack was kissing Dean's head. His long, soft hair tickled Jack's face. Dean let out a tiny moan and turned his face into Jack's chest.  
Jack kissed down the sides of Dean's face until his lips were hovering just a few centimeters away from Dean's. He paused for a moment, before whispering, "Dean?"  
Dean mumbled, "Yes." And Jack closed the gap between them. Dean pressed further into the kiss, every thought loose in his mind. Jack's hand moved up Dean's arm, pulling him closer and eventually turning him around so that Dean was straddling Jack in his lap.  
They were kissing passionately now. Dean wrapped his arms around Jack's neck, who in turn snaked his hands up the back of Dean's shirt. He gripped Dean's back firmly, digging his nails into his back but being careful not to hurt him. Dean moaned into the kiss and Jack pulled away before it could go any further.  
"Jack?" Dean stared anxiously at Jack, waiting for a response.  
Jack's eyes were wide, but his grin was wider. He sighed contently and laughed. "You know the next line in the script is 'You don't have to do it alone'." He winked.  
Dean's eyes grew wide and his mouth dropped. He buried his face in Jack's shoulder to hide his embarrassment, which was shaking with laughter. "I love you, you idiot." Dean muttered.  
Jack wrapped his arms around Dean's waist and smiled. "I love you too."


End file.
